Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo
"Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" is a song about a pirate dance that Captain Feathersword learned at his pirate school. There are two versions of this song. Big Red Car and Here Comes The Big Red Car. The original version of the song on Big Red Car and the new version of the song on Splish Splash Big Red Boat and Here Comes the Big Red Car. It's adapted from My Hand on My Head Song Credits Big Red Car * Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page * Published by EMI Music * Murray Cook: Bass Guitar and Vibrslap * Jeff Fatt: Piano, Vibraslap * Anthony Field: Lead Vocals, Vibraslap Co-ordinator * Greg Page: Lead Vocals * Terry Murray: Guitar * Produced by The Wiggles * Engineered by: Rob Perez, Aaron Ruig, The Wiggles * Recorded at: Struggle Street Studios, Bellevue Hill, Sydney * Mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios * Recording Rights by The Wiggles Pty Ltd Here Come the Big Red Car * Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Paul Paddick * Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier, Sam Moran * Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass: Chris Lupton * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Piano Accordion: Dominic Lindsay * Recorded by: Rob Gist * Recorded at: Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney * Mastered by Don Bartley Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show! * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd * Voice of Captain Feathersword: Lachlan Gillespie Listen Lyrics Hands on my head. What is that here? That is my head thinker, my mama dear. Head thinker, head thinker, Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo. That's what they teach me at my pirate school. Hands on my chin. What is that hear? That is my chin wagger, my mama dear. Chin wagger, head thinker, Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo. That's what they teach me at my pirate school. Hands on my waist. What is that here? That is waist bender, my mama dear. Waist bender, chin wagger, head thinker, Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo. That's what they teach me at my pirate school. Hands on my knees. What is that here? That is my knee lifter, my mama dear. Knee lifter, waist bender, chin wagger, head thinker, Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo. That's what they teach me at my pirate school. Hands on my toes. What is that here? That is my toe tapper, my mama dear. Toe tapper, knee lifter, waist bender, chin wagger, head thinker, Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo. That's what they teach me at my pirate school. Trivia * The Wiggles rewrote some lyrics. Video Performances *Big Red Car *Here Comes the Big Red Car *Splish Splash Big Red Boat (same as Here Comes the Big Red Car but with prologue added) *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show Album Appearance *Big Red Car *Here Comes The Big Red Car * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show * Sing Along With The Wiggles * Party with The Wiggles Gallery See here Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show songs Category:1995 songs Category:1995 Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Nonsense Songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Sing Along With The Wiggles songs Category:Party with The Wiggles Songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Cumulative songs Category:Dance Party Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Adapted Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:YouTube Songs